Wildlife strikes of aircraft have increased 5.8-fold from 1,851 in 1990 to a record 10,726 in 2012 (131,096 strikes for 1990-2012). Bird strikes account for over 95% of the wildlife strikes. Current mitigations of strikes include habitat management, population control, harassment/deterrence, and ground based radar tracking near airports. Existing ground-based weather radar systems have been used as a tool to track birds and other biological targets (insects, bats, etc.); however, such existing ground-based weather radar systems have been ineffective above 500 feet above ground level (AGL) and have limited coverage. Over 70 percent of bird strikes occur at or below 500 feet AGL, though strikes occurring above 500 feet AGL are more likely to cause damage to an aircraft.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a method, apparatus, and system which provide solutions to the aforementioned existing problems.